A Quick Glance
by Storywriter3000
Summary: Chloe is still up to no good and taking it out on Marinette. Someone teams up with Hawkmoth to make Marinette's life terrible. Read to find out more!
1. The Assignment

**Marinette's POV (POV-Point Of View) (Marinette's House)**

"Marinette! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Sabine said from downstairs in the kitchen/Living room.

"Do I have too?" I groaned. Just then I felt a little body on my head.

"Yes, Marinette. You promised Alya you would be able to talk to her before class begins. And, don't you want to wear the new outfit you made yesterday, today?" My sweet, loving, Kwami said in a squeaky voice.

I groaned. "Fine!" I got up and went to my closet to get my outfit for today. I picked out my pink halter neck top and sky blue jeans. When I finished getting dressed I went downstairs to my living room/kitchen. I opened the trap door to find my best friends waiting for me.

"There she is! Finally! It only took you this long! BT dubs you look gorgeous in that new outfit girl!" Alya said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Adrien said.

"Thanks, guys I appreciate it! Okay, let's go!"

"Wait! Not without getting some food in you!" Before I could protest Maman stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth.

"MAMAN!" I muffled.

"Okay, bye sweetie!" Maman hugged and kissed me and we left.

* * *

**3rd person POV (POV-Point Of View) (The School)**

"All right everyone, settle down please, today we will be assigning partners for a project. You will have the opportunity to work on it this week during class time. Okay, now the partners will be Alix and Mylene, Kim and Ivan, Rose and Juleka, Chloe and Sabrina, Marc and Nathaneal, Alya and Nino, and Marinette and Adrien. Any questions? Okay, then let's discuss what you are going to do. You will each be assigned a story and you have to read it and write a report about it with your partner. Now, you can work on it as much as you want to but you will not be assigned any more homework until next week. Any questions? Okay, class dismissed then-oh yes Marinette?"

"Um, can I pass out the macaroons that I made now?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, you may. Any other questions? Okay then while Marinette is passing those out I will be getting your stories from the copier." Ms. Bustier left the classroom. Marinette started to pass out the macaroons.

"Oww..." Marinette groaned as she fell on her face and dropped the macaroons. Chloe started cackling.

"What are you gonna do now? Go crying? hahaha"

Marinette ran out of the classroom crying past Ms. Bustier, Adrien followed.

* * *

**Marinette's POV (The locker room)**

"I can't believe she would do something like that Tikki! Well, I can but why?" I sniffled and continued to sob.

"Marinette, are you ok?" Adrien asked as he came into the locker room.

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine. My arm just hurts a bit." I replied.

"Okay. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I think I'm okay, can we just stay here for a few minutes?" I asked as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Why not." A silence grew between us. After a few minutes, Adrien broke the silence with a question. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I sniffled.

"Who's Tikki?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as I came in you were talking and you asked this Tikki- he said while using air quotes -why she would do something like this."

"Oh, I um... I have an imaginary friend?" I said hoping he would believe me.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as he gave me a hug. "Let's get back to class."


	2. Uh Oh

**Adrien's POV (Adrien's room)**

"I feel so bad for Marinette. Why can't Chloe be nicer to her?" I start pacing. "Do you have to do that right now? I'm trying to eat and your pacing is making me sick. Maybe you want to look out the window too." Plagg complained. I look out and see LadyBug. "What is she doing? There isn't an Akuma... I don't think. Plagg claws out!"

* * *

**Ladybug's POV** **(Eiffel Tower)**

I'm pacing trying to grasp the fact that Chloe hates me and I don't know why. "Why does she always do this to me?! It's always me never anyone else! Gah!" I suddenly hear footsteps. "Everything okay M'lady?" "Yeah, everything just fine. It's just... never mind." "You sure? You know you can tell me anything right?" "Yeah it's just this one girl in my class gets annoying! Today I tried to do something nice for my class and she trips me and I fall right on my face right in front of everyone including Adri-ooooo oops." "You have a crush on meh-uh Adrien Agreste?!" "uum... guilty-oooohhh ahhhhh!" Just as I finished my sentence the ground shook and part of the ground below me broke and I fell. "LADYBUG!" "HELP!" I looked down then immediately closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground but I never did. "Gotchya!" "Chat Noir! Thank you!" I hugged him and thanked him for saving me. "We better see what happened," I said. "Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

**Chat Noir's POV **

I can't believe she hugged me! "We better see what happened." she said snapping me out of my thoughts "Yeah, we probably should," I replied. We headed toward where the screams were and found Baby August was akumatized again.

Time skip-

"Miraculous LadyBug!" I hear my ring and Ladybug's earrings beep. "We better get out of here," I say. "Yeah, bye kitty cat!" Ladybug's earrings beep again and again. Just then Ladybug extends her yo-yo and goes to a roof and another suddenly shes in the middle of two roofs, she de-transforms and I was too late...


	3. In the hospital

** Ladybug/Marinette's POV (Near The Eiffel Tower)**

"Miraculous LadyBug!" I hear Chat's ring and my earrings beep.

"We better get out of here," Chat says.

"Yeah, bye kitty cat!" My earrings beep again and again. Just then I extend my yo-yo and go to a roof and another suddenly I'm in the middle of two roofs, I de-transform and everything goes black...

* * *

**Chat Noir/Adrien's POV (In The Hospital)**

_"I should've done something, I should have been there. How is Marinette Ladybug? Marinette is Ladybug?" _I thought as I was pacing around the room. I look at Marinette and I see all the tubes connected to her to support her breathing.

"If you pace around the room one more time, I swear I will cataclysm you."

"Plagg come on, hide, someone will see you," I told my kwami as he mumbled something under his breath. Just then a nurse came into the room.

"How is she?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"She is having a lot of trouble breathing but she's on life support so she should be okay for a while. Do you know who her parents are?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I called them a little while ago, they are on their way," I responded.

"Okay, thank you." The nurse left.

* * *

**Marinette's POV (Hospital room)**

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital room and I was filled with tubes. Adrien was sitting next to me and next thing I knew he jumped up and called for the nurse.

"Nurse! Nurse! She's awake!" Adrien called. "How are you feeling M'lady?" He whispered this time.

"oohh, please stop shouting." I pleaded. "I feel fine... I guess... except for a huge headache... wait... what did you just call me?"

"Surprise!" he whisper shouted.

"Chat Noir? YOUR ADRIEN... you mean ADRIEN has been the huge flirt this whole time?" I almost shouted. "Oh my god, what? wait... hold on..." I started to sit up but fell right back down. "Owwww... why does my side hurt so bad?"

"You broke almost three bones in your stomach and chest from the fall..."

"Ohh... that's why it hurts to breathe."

Just then the door opened revealing my Parents.

"Ohhh Marinette! Are you okay? We were so worried about-" Sabine started but was then cut off by Tom.

"Were you the one who found her?" Tom asked Adrien.

"Um...-he looked at me as if asking for approval and received a nod from me- yeah I did-... ah was... um... am... uh... oh?" Adrien was cut off by a hug from Tom and after a few moments a hug from Sabine as well.

"Thank you," Tom muttered to Adrien.

"Well, it's my job to protect her," Adrien replied.

"Let's let you rest," Sabine smiled. She and Tom left.

* * *

**Adrien's POV (Hospital Room)**

I turn to leave the room but I'm stopped by a hand grabbing wrist.

"Don't go." Marinette whisper shouted.

I got on the bed next to and she laid her head on my chest, fell asleep, and soon I did too.


	4. Bad dream

**Adrien's POV (Hospital Room)**

I wake up and look out the window and see it's still dark and it's still night. Then suddenly I hear...

"No, no stop, why?"

I flutter my eyes open to see Marinette fighting with my arms.

"STOP!" She screams this time.

I shake her awake. "Marinette, come on wake up it's just a dream. Marinette, come on. Wake up."

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Huh? What? No... I thought I lost you!" She puts her head in my chest and sobs.

I put my arms around her and hug. "It's okay, I'm right here. You're fine, it's okay. Shhh... Shhh... it's okay. Shh..." I soothe.

She sob's more.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Nuh-uh."

"Okay, you'll tell me when you're ready." I hug her tighter. We fall asleep again like this.

** (A/N: I still have to finish this chapter but let me know what you think so far!:D**

**Lots of love!3**

**-Storywriter3000**


	5. OH NO!

**(A/N) I am SO SORRY that I Haven't posted in so long!**

**LOVE3,**

**STORYWRITER3000**

**Third-person POV In the hospital**

"haha, this is sooooo easy," Marinette said with a chuckle.

"Well, of course, it is your only trying to walk," Adrien said while having one hand on her back and the other on her waist to support her.

Just then Adrien's phone started to ring.

"Hold on let me take this." It was an unknown number. He sat Marinette down then walked out of the room to take the call.

"It's okay, I'll call Alya." She said as she dialed the phone.

**Marinette (M) Alya (A) **

**M: hey!**

**A: Hey gurl! I was so worried about you! R U OK?**

**M: Yeah I'm great Adrien's here with m-ahhhhhh**

**A: Mari? Mari? Hello? U there? MARRII!**

**KIDNAPPER: IF you want your friend back then go to the location u will get on your phone and bring Agreste with you. Then MAYBE you will get your friend back. AND Don't even think about telling anyone about this or you'll not even know what hit you.**

_Dial_ tone

**(A/N) SO sorry it was soo short I just wanted a cliffhanger! Bye my lovelys! **

**LOVE3,**

**STORYWRITER3000**


	6. Hawkmoth

**Adrien/Chat Noir's POV**

"Okay Nathalie I'll be home soon okay?" I hung up. As I walked into the room I look around and I don't see Marinette.

"Marinette? Huh I guess she's in the bathroom." But then I notice the bathroom door wide open and no Marinette.

Where could she be? I didn't see her walk past me.

Just then my phone rings bringing me out of my trance. I notice the caller ID as Alya.

"Huh, she doesn't usually call me." I say and pick up.

"He-"

"-Agreste! We have a huge problem."

**Marinette/Ladybug's POV**

I wake up and notice I'm in a dark place with only one light. I try to stand up but I realize that I'm tied up. I try to breakthrough the ropes but as i look down I not only notice that there is a bomb under me but I also notice that my purse is gone. I try to feel up to my ears and notice that my earrings are gone. Oh no. "HELP! TIKKI! ALYA! ADRIEN! ANYONE! HELP!" I scream. Just then i notice that there is some kind of smoke around me and then I blacked out.

**Adrien/Chat Noir's** POV

"-Agreste! We have a huge problem... Mari was kidnapped. I'll send you the address plz hurry."

"No! I'll be there in two minutes sharp."

call ends

* * *

**Ladybug/Marinette's POV**

I open my eyes and slowly but surely i see Hawkmoth before me.

"Hello Ladybug."


	7. Oh chaton come quick!

**Ladybug/Marinette's POV**

"Hello Ladybug."

"Hawkmoth?!" I say still trying to piece everything together. "wait. What?! Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"Thats right Ladybug. Its me HAWKMOTH."

"Wha? Why are you doing this?!" I'm so confused and I hope that Adrien is alright. He's my partner, best friend, and maybe even my true love, well maybe not yet.

"Well I got bored of just sending out akuma, after akuma, after akuma, so I figured maybe if I found out one of your identities and kidnapped one of you it would be so much easier and I could find out the other's identity. Its a 2 for 1 deal!"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity. Come on Chaton come quick. I thought.

* * *

**Adrien/Chat Noir POV **

"Come on Alya! You're supposed to be the computer/news genius here!" They were at Alya's apartment looking for Marinette and as you can see Adrien was losing his patience VERY fast. I mean who wouldn't be mad about their best-girl ah whatever Marinette is being kidnapped?!

"Adrien, my hands can only type so fast! I know you miss her, we all do but I can only track her location if her phone is on, which it is not so I have to hack into it to turn it on." Alya was super upset at first but then she realized Adrien was still a person and had to know about Marinette.

Having they're beat friend kidnapped was an absolute nightmare! They took it one step at a time.

"BINGO! We have a locaatiioon-umm it says shes at the Agreste Mansion in the basement."

"Well thats crazy because um I don't have a basement." They both looked at each other in sync and like it was just rehearsed they both jumped up out of their chairs and ran to the door.

**A/N DONE! Finally done with this chapter I will start on next one tomorrow! Tootles my fanfic fam! **

**Lossa love!**

**Storywriter3000❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	8. The End (not really don't worry) )

**A/N SOO sorry for not uploading sooner I hope this chapter makes up for it!:D**

* * *

**Chat Noir/Adrien POV**

"Drive faster!" Alya screamed at me as we were in the car driving back to my house.

"Okay okay, Alya! I know I'm already going five miles above the speed limit." I replied with a little bit of attitude. She gave me the 'Are you kidding me' look. "Look I'm sorry okay, I just miss her." I apologized.

"It's fine I know how you feel." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

I looked over to her "Hey, it's gonna be fine. She's gonna be alright I promise you."

"Okay okay, if you say so. Heeeeeyyyyy let's put on some tunes! Bring some light on this subject!" She hit the radio and turned up the volume almost all the way and then back to thirty-two.

"Woah! Too loud!" I turned it down to fifteen.

"Fine. Hmph, you _are _the driver." She said and we continued the drive back to my house in comfortable silence.

"Here! Let's go! Quickly but quietly." I warned. We walked into my house quietly and slowly. Alya at one point ended up tripping over a few steps and missing some. I tried not to laugh and help her. We went to the lowest level I knew of until we found another staircase leading lower while we were snooping in my Father's office. We went down it and found Marinette tied to a chair unconscious. I ran over to her and hugged her so tight that she actually woke up. "Ad-Adrien! Adrien no! You _have_ to get out of here! He'll get you! Go!" She said repeatedly.

"Mari, Mari! Who?! Who's gonna get us?"

"HAWKMOTH!" Marinette and Alya said at the same time.

"Hello Adrien, Alya very nice of you to join us." Without a second thought, I untied Mari and grabbed bothe her and Alya and ran across the room and up the stairs. I transformed into Chat Noir and Marinette into ladybug to fight Hawkmoth. I looked at her in a worried way and she must've gotten the hint because she said "Don't worry I'll be perfectly fine. Plus I have you to protect me."

"Okay if you're sure," I told her.

"Alya go get the police and make sure there are no civilians around the perimeter," Marinette said and Alya didn't have to be told twice she ran out immediately.

"Now for our task," I said disappointedly.

"Hey, look we're gonna make it and win and he's gonna give us his miraculous not the other way around," Marinette told me.

"You should be careful what you wish for," Hawkmoth said right in front of us.

**A/N HEEYYYY 474 words a new record!:D Please comment! Happy New year guys! :D**


	9. Secret Identity

**Marinette/Ladybug POV**

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Oh, I will. Chat Noir get him!" I yelled as I got my lucky charm. Chat Noir jumped at Hawkmoth, aimed and threw his baton at his eye.

"ARGH! You'll pay for that!" Hawkmoth screamed in pain.

"Too bad, I'm broke." Chat said as he twirled his baton, blocking Hawkmoths punches. "Little help here LB!"

"Coming! Sorry, I was just figuring out what to do with my lucky charm." I replied.

* * *

**Time skip ending of fight.**

"We did it! Now to see who he is." I said as I pulled off Hawkmoth's mask, only to reveal the one and only Gabriel Agreste. "Oh my God! Adrien? Are you okay?" I look to Chat Noir and he's crying. "I'm so sorry Adrien, it's okay, you're okay." I try to soothe him.

"I can't believe it." He runs off.

"Ad-uh Chat Noir wait!" I yell after him. "Chat Noir!" I try to get him to come back but I can't. I figured I should leave him alone for a while so I took Hawkmoth to prison.

* * *

**Adrien/Chat Noir POV Top of Eiffel Tower**

How could he do this to me? Why would he do that? What is wrong with me? Who could make him satisfied? What did I do? I'm interrupted by my thoughts as I hear footsteps behind me.

"Adrien, do you want to talk?"

"Why did he have to do it? What if I'm just like him?"

"Adrien, I don't know why he would do such a thing, but what I do know, is that you are _nothing_ like him. You are sweet, kind, and caring, you would never do such a thing or anything close to it."

"Thanks, Marinette, I really needed that," I say as I pull her into a hug. She returns it.

"No problem, I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I love youuuuuhhhh I mean um-." She cuts me off with a kiss.

"I love you too Adrien. Do you want to stay with my family and I for a few days?"

"Sure, it's not like I have any family chomping at the bit to take care of me. Or any family for that matter."

"Adrien, me and my family would love to have you. You always have a family with us." She gives me a reassuring smile. "Come on let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Hawkmoth and a Certain Someone...**

"What?! Maritrash is Ladybug?! I knew that BUG was bad news."

"Be careful what you say in public. Remember our deal, Ms. Bourgeois."

"Whatever, no time for pity. I have to go. Meeting next Tuesday?"

"I will see you next Tuesday, Ms. Bourgeois."


	10. The plan

**Marinette's house/Marinette's POV**

"You know you could've brought more than one bag, right?" Adrien is moving in. Adrien is moving in. Adrien is moving in. OMG! Younger me who didn't know what I knew now would be jumping up and down and screeching 'EEEEEEKKKKK!' But this is the new me. This is the me that is way more mature.

"I'm only gonna be here until I'm 18, which is only for a few months. Even now I should be on my own but my lovely girlfriend offered me a home and so much love! So who am I to pass up that opportunity amazing opportunity might I add." He says putting his hands on my waist.

"You know full well that that was not how it happened. _But _I love you anyway." I say lovingly as we kiss. "Come on Mr. let's get you unpacked!" I say excitingly.

"UGH if we must." He says.

We unpack for the next 20 minutes after we finish, we decide to take a coffee break. I bring the coffee to my room. I sip my coffee quietly and look at the "wonderful" job we did. There were clothes folded neatly on the top of my dresser and some of his things on my desk. Not many things, just his computer next to mine, and his stationery (notepads and pens). I finished my coffee so now I had my head upside down at the end of my chaise, and Adrien next to me on the floor.

"Have you ever like, thought about like, life?" He asks.

I laugh "I don't know, maybe-I laugh again-where is this coming from?" I respond cracking up.

"I don't know, I have just had all this time since my dad, that I have actually thought about it. Like for instance, where would I live when I move out of your house? Or where would I go to school? Or how would I pay for either of those? Or where would I even go to school?"

"Look, Adrien, I don't know the answer to some of those questions but I do know that we _will _figure it out ok? I _will _help you with anything you need because you are the most important thing to me. And whatever, or whenever you need it I _will _make sure I am there for y-" I try to say as he cuts me off with a kiss.

"You're perfect. You know that right?" He says and kisses my forehead.

"No, no one's perfect kitty. You know that. _But _I will take the compliment! I love you, Adrien Agreste."

"I love you more Marinette Dupan-Chang."

We look at the clock, it's 10:32 pm.

"What do you say we head to bed now hm?"

"Sure m' lady, your wish, is my command."

We decide to sleep in my bed. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his on my head and we fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day (Tuesday) Adrien's POV**

"Good morning princess."

"Mornin' kitty"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Eh okay, you?"

"Great!"

"Someone's happy, why's that?"

"I woke up next to my love, who I am currently living with, and woke up to the smell of delicious pastries. What's not to be happy about?"

"Ahhh true. You're right kitty, what's not to be happy about?"

"What do you say we go to the park today for a picnic?"

"Whatever you want kitty."

"Okay then, let's get up and get ready." I start sitting up only to be pushed back down with two strong arms. "Wha?"

"10 more minutes kitty."

"10 more minutes Mari." I approve.

* * *

**Jail/Prison Gabriel's POV**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to befriend Maritrash to get close enough to get her earrings? In less than a month?"

"Well, more or less. I want you to do it, in less than two months."

"Whatever moth boy" She rolls her eyes.

"See you soon Ms. Bourgeois."

**A/N Hope everyone's good during this quarantine:) PM me if you need to talk :) I really miss you guys! Comment your thoughts, if you see that I need to improve :) I will always take feedback :) Thanks so much for reading! I'm gonna try to write every Friday :) I miss you guys! 3 REMEMBER! COMMENT! :D**


	11. The plan in action

**A/N Thank you so much everyone for all of your wonderful comments! Please keep writing! Just gonna tell you now that If I put in a ( :/ :) :D :-| ) in the story, it is what the character is doing. It will probably only be in this chapter but just letting you know :)**

* * *

**IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL (WEDNESDAY) Chloe's POV (Point of View)**

"Marinette! Adrien! How are you? I heard you two got together! OMG! Congrats!" I said hoping to be convincing enough.

"Uh, Hi Chloe. Thanks? Where did you hear that?" Asked Marinette.

"Yeah, we didn't really tell anyone." Said Adrien confused.

"Oh you know, I have my sources." She said as she winked. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for being rude to you all of these years, I guess I was just mad at my Mom for leaving so I took it out on everyone here. I'm really really super duper sorry."

"That's okay Chlo, we forgive you," I said as I received a nudge from Marinette.

"What he means is yes, we will forgive you when you prove to us that you really have changed. You have done a lot of hurtful things, _but _if you can prove that you really are sorry, then, of course, we will definitely forgive you." Said Marinette.

"Yeah what she said." Said Adrien.

"Oh okay! Thank you so much! I promise I won't ever let you down again." I said, again, hoping to be convincing.

"Okay then, let's get to class." Said Marinette with her horrendous fake smile. Ugh.

"Of course! See you there!" :D I said and waved as they started walking in the building.

* * *

**In the classroom (with Adrien and Mari ;)) Mari's POV (Point of view) They're sitting next to each other in Adrien's and Nino's spot btw. Alya and Nino are sitting in Mari's and Alya's spot ;)**

That was so weird. Was the real Chloe abducted and a fake one remains? I don't know but that was definitely weird. And Adrien too, why would he just say, "Okay I forgive you!" Again. Weird.

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"Why do you think Chloe wants to apologize all of a sudden? And why did you forgive her right away?" I ask. I wait for a minute or two before the answer comes.

"Well, maybe she just came to her senses, and I know her, she's a good person under that prickly exterior. She's had a hard childhood and I knew her then too. She was super nice before her Mom left. She was also a great friend back then. I think that Chloe from my childhood is breaking free from the prickly exterior and the main Chloe is nice Chloe from now on. You just have to believe in her." He explained.

"Wow. Adrien. I didn't know that, I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay, like you said you didn't know." He said as the teacher walked in. So they stop talking and pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

**In Mari's room :) Mari's POV (Point of View)**

School went by pretty fast so I quickly walked home. Once I got home, I turned on music, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you-

"Hello princess," he says as he comes from the trap door.

"Ahh oh my god, Adrien you scared the heck out of me!" I shriek"

"Sorry, princess, I didn't mean too _but _I did get something for us. I just finished setting it up. You wanna see what it is?"

"Sure, but you didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know but I wanted to, it'll be good for both of us. Let's go!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming."

* * *

**Time skip to the surprise! ;D (Yeah I did) Same POV (Point of View)**

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" Said Adrien as he moved his hands from my eyes.

I open my eyes. "OH MY GOD! Adrien WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Home."

I looked at him with a "What the hell did you do" look and he seemed to get the message.

"I got us an apartment. Don't worry I'm paying for it, and I _did_ get your parents' permission. Do you like it?"

I looked at the fully furnished loft apartment with teary eyes. I'm gonna be living with Adrien Agreste? By ourselves? "I love it so much thank you so, so much! And I love you so, so much! Wait, it's just ours?" I asked one question after another.

"I love you too. And yes it is. We get this whole place to ourselves. I sold the mansion so I think, only if you want to too, we can start a life in this place." :)

"Of course I want to start a life with you. Although you _do_ spoil me too much. But I love you so much, it hurts."

"Now, it doesn't hurt too much right? 'Cause we couldn't have that."

"No its just an expression. An accurate expression. But just an expression, so don't go worrying you pretty little head 'bout it k?"

"Your wish _is_ my command princess. Now, it's getting late. We should go to sleep."

And that's what we did. I have to say, this day was the best one of my entire life. I soon fell asleep after the numerous thoughts roaming around in my head stopped. I'm so glad I have Adrien, I am the luckiest women alive. :D And no one can take that away from me. Or can they...

* * *

**A/N OOOOoohhhh CLIFFHANGER! 1,005 words! Can I get a what what?! Sorry, that was me being too enthusiastic :D Until next friYAY! Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
